the happy ending we never had
by angelitaramos2102
Summary: Set as if edward never came back in N.M. Bella became a vampire hunter after edward left now with her friend Leah five years after they look for the happy ending they never had. Bella/OCC Leah/OCC
1. Prologue

_Hi people first chapter enjoy!_

* * *

Prologue

Bella

When did I start my job you ask? Well probably when _someone_ broke my heart. I kind of like my job, the thing that keeps me going is thinking that one day I'm going to find the person that did this to me and when I do I'm going to do the same thing _he_ did to me I'm going to crush _his_ heart with my own hands. You know I don't fight alone I fight with a girl that had her heart broken the same way I did. He left her with the same reason _he _had left me for "he didn't want her anymore" and since then she fights by my side. Her name you ask? It's Leah Clearwater. Not long after _he_ left me.... her boyfriend Sam Uley left her for her cousin. She was crushed like I was... and then all the werewolf mess happened. She became a werewolf or as the werewolf pack like to call it "_shape__shifter_" she was the only girl werewolf so the other werewolf guys treated her like shit. And another thing was that because Sam Uley turned out to be a werewolf also and he was also the "alpha" she could hear his thoughts which where all about Emily, so one day she just snapped. She was all angry because of something that Sam had said and one thing came to another and you know Sam has some marks all over his face. The funny thing is that werewolf's heal fast but these scars never healed. Back to the point now.... Leah and I go all over the world looking for the happy ending we never had.


	2. Chapter One Cheer Up

Hi people chapter one is here hope u like it

* * *

**Chapter One**

I ran after the vampire and I swigged my sword. The head of the beautiful creature rolled beside me. Leah came with some matches and burned the pieces that where left of her. The flames swigged high up in the sky, with the sent of burning sulfur around in the air. I couldn't help to put a devilish smile on my face as I putted my sword away. Leah looked straight into to the flames, she looked dazed almost hypnotized by the flames. I turned to her and she gave me a sad smile. Then I remembered what day was today. Five years ago Sam had left her for Emily. I know how she must feel right now.

''Hey Lee what about we get out of here and we get some hot chocolate?" I asked knowing that chocolate was one of the only things that made her happy. "Ok...." she answered sadly.

"Oh come on Lee he's not worth it, and its been five years already!"

"I know that but....I'm still in love with him."

I felt sorry for her knowing like me she would never forget the man that crushed her heart in a million pieces. She began to walk away and I fallowed her. Her bangs where covering her face, I knew she was crying so I tried to comfort her. We walked to the nearest star bucks and I bought her a hot chocolate with a chocolate muffing on the side.

"You know you shouldn't be crying ..It"

"....I know" she said in a small voice

"What I couldn't hear you?"

"I know!"

"Its good to know you know it""You know better than anyone Bella that it fucking hurts!"

"Yes I know better that anyone, but I also know that you are killing yourself with all of this. "

Awkward silence was surrounding us then she spoke.

"Hey Bells?"

"What?"

"How many bugs have we killed already this month?" This might sound funny but we called vampires bugs as a joke. We always thought about us being like bug exterminators.

"Uh about ten... why?"

"Uh I don't know I just wanted to know"

"So want to head back to the hotel?" I asked feeling a little tired

"Sure lets go!"

Suddenly something caught my eye. Bronze hair....I looked to see who was the owner of the bronze hairs. I turned around to see and there he was, the man that made me have nightmares every night for the past five years. He was right there staring at me. I closed my eyes for a brief second and he was gone. Probably I'm imagining things because I'm so tired.

"Um Bella are you ok?""Yeah just a little tired."

That moment we left the store and started to walk on the streets of England.


End file.
